


Sharing is Caring

by Keybladeflower



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Pregnancy, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeflower/pseuds/Keybladeflower
Summary: A couple part fic that takes place after the Great War where Dany is heavily pregnant and Jon hides his urges in attempt to make dany feel better but things start to heat up when she walks in on him.Part two picks up a couple weeks later when Jon returned from Winterfell after leaving for few days.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon was sitting by the fire with Ghost at his feet and a mug of ale in his hand, deep in thought. 

It’s been 8 months since Cersi was killed and lots of things changed for the better. Monarchy wasn’t the same, even though Dany and Jon were now the king and queen there was now officially the board of Westeros. Their purpose was to vote on matters so no ruler could ever hold too much power. 

Dany wasn’t pleased at first but understood why most of the people wanted this after Cersi’s reign. After all, the wheel must be broken. Jon and Dany were also now betrothed and had a twins on the way. Dany found out she was pregnant not long after the battle. 

Things for Jon and Dany were rocky for a while after Jon told the truth about his parentage due to everyone talking about them behind their backs. Jon realized a little too late that it might of been an mistake but overall they are both happy that they don’t have to live in secrecy for the rest of their lives. 

Jon also went back to the “true north” as his friend Tormund declared, to find Ghost realizing that he couldn’t live without his best friend. 

Now that dany was about 8 months pregnant, it wouldn’t be long until the babies are born. Dany thought it was a miracle, but Jon always knew she would be a mother. Her special bond with her dragons was so maternal. Even though Drogon fallen in battle, Jon and Dany found the baby dragons Drogon and Rhaegal had. Apparently Jon and Dany weren’t the only ones who felt something between them. 

Of course with Dany being so heavily pregnant she got tired more often, and often cursed about feeling like a whale. Jon knew it was wrong to chuckle at her pain sometimes but it always made him when dany always proclaimed “I can do it” when he knew there was no way she could do it. For example, when she needed her shoes laced. Jon always made sure to be there when she needed him even though she would never admit it. Typical Daenerys, always determined. 

Jon also made sure to give her lots of massages when there weren’t a lot of matters to tend to. It wasn’t as easy these days to escape on secret rendezvous like they did before she found out she was pregnant and they had 7 kingdoms to rule, but they found a new kind of love. A stable and happy marriage. 

One thing Jon wished is that Dany didn’t have to be embarrassed of her body because she was pregnant. He thought that she still was as beautiful as the day he met her. In fact, he would argue even more these days because she was truly happy with smile on her face. Although, with her insecurity, it caused her to close herself off to Jon more than he would of liked but he never pressured her. 

In the end Jon wanted dany to know that he fell in love with her because of her heart not just because of her beauty. He accepted that he needed to wait for her to feel comfortable with him touching her again. After all he did take the black there for a while, so it wasn’t hard for him. Regardless he just wanted her to feel beautiful and like the glowing Khaleesi she was, but atlas she didn’t want to open up. So, Jon didn’t push the matter and pretended like he felt nothing even when he was very turned on by her in general and her now full breasts that peaked over the top of her nightgown. 

Dany was sleeping in the other room as Jon was sitting here alone. Just thinking about her made something stir inside of him. Naturally he tried to push these feelings away like he always did for months now, but tonight was different he couldn’t stand it anymore and the ale was getting to him. He took off his belt and shed his shirt giving him easy access to his laces on his pants. He unlaced them and took a deep breath feeling as ashamed as when he used to sneak off at night on occasion when he was in the night’s watch to deal with these feelings pre-Ygritte. Things got even more awkward when his friends Ed and Grenn found him in the privy in the middle of the night grunting and wanking against the wall. He got called lefty by them for weeks.

He slammed his empty mug on the table beside him and pulled out his manhood and teased his fingers at the tip just like dany used to before grabbing and pulling back and forth. Jon closed his eyes and imagined himself and Dany by the waterfall cave they always used to sneak off to. Presumably where he thought the babies were probably conceived at. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Jon was startled and his cheeks turned red when Dany caught him red handed. Would Jon ever get to have moment alone or is he always doomed to these awkward situations? She closed the door and her face turned to a frown when she said, “Am I that hideous that you don’t even want me to touch you anymore?” Jon got up tucking himself back away and pulled her into a hug and said, “No! Never! You already know I think you’re absolutely gorgeous, I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to open back up because I needed it.” She looked up and said, “I want you too though.”

He then passionately kissed her hungrily as he guided her to the bed, taking off his remaining clothes. Dany looked up at his perfect sculpted muscles and slipped off her nightgown in one swift movement. Jon instantly went to put his hands on her stomach and kissed her stretch marks. When he returned back to eye level he titled her chin up and said, “I love all of you and our twins. Never forget that” she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder and flipped him around pinning him to the bed and grabbed him by the balls. Jon threw his head up growing even more turned on as she threw legs around his waist and asked, “Am I too heavy for you?” He held her by the hips leaning up meeting her forehead to forehead and said, “Absolutely not” 

She smirked and said, “Good because I’m gonna ride you so hard you’re gonna flinch tomorrow if you see a horse.” He chuckled and laid back down as dany began rocking her hips. Every movement brought Jon closer to oblivion. One thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to last long tonight. He leaned up again holding one hand on her back and one hand to her hip as he kissed both of her boobs and nipped at them. Dany’s hands shook his hair free and said, “They feel so sensitive right now and that feels so good.” Jon continued to suck and bite until she sprung a little leak. 

Dany stopped rocking and cursed. Jon cracked up at first realizing how insensitive that was and acted fast grabbing a linen from the bedside table draping it over her left side of her chest. He nodded his head said, “Our babies have to eat too. Besides, I love it when you spill on to me.” She rolled her eyes and smirked, kissing him once again while riding him. Jon moved his hands back to her hips using his thumbs to now circle around her nub making her wimper in pleasure while she still rolled her hips against him. Dany felt her high first and then Jon came shortly after. He turned her around gently and she said, “Well, it’s your turn I’m waiting for you to squirt at me.” Jon turned red as he once more began pumping himself looking back at dany until he could empty himself on top of her. 

She smirked back and said, “Never, hide it Jon Snow. You’re not in the black anymore and your wife likes it when you share.”


	2. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon comes back from Winterfell and Dany is waiting for him in the tub and things start to take off from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I lied I saw that you all were feeling it, so I decided to make a part two to “Sharing is Caring.” I just want you all to know that as steamy as this is I can’t type it with a straight face. I’m forever an awkward potato but, I got you all for the damage control and scenes we probably will never get to witness. ;) Happy mother’s day Daenerys lol!

A fortnight had passed and Dany has a completely different mindset since that night she caught Jon alone. 

Jon admittedly didn’t know where she got this new found energy. He almost couldn’t keep up with the constant love making she wanted to do with him before Jon left alone to take care of some matters in the north for the past few of days. Not that he was complaining. In fact, it actually pained him to leave so close to when dany was expecting to go into labor. 

When he got to their bedroom he closed the door behind him noticing dany was soaking in a large tub in the corner. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. “I’ve missed my queen.” She smiled putting down her knife/razor that dany got from Essos for grooming herself and said, “It’s felt like a month since you’ve been gone.” He kneeled down and said, “I know, but I had to go sort out the plans for rebuilding of the Winterfell castle.” She nodded and said, “I’m sure it will be restored to all it’s glory.” He looked down at her grooming tools and said, “I hope you’re not trying to groom yourself alone again. You know you’re gonna cut yourself.” She huffed, “You fuss over me too much Jon. It’s fine I’m pregnant not a child.” He got up and started to undress and said, “I know, but you’re 8 going on 9 months pregnant. You shouldn’t have to feel like you have to do everything that you could before. Let me help you.” She moved over and made room for him to climb in. Jon tenderly kissed her putting his hand behind her neck and said, “My queen deserves to be treated like one.” 

She grasped the tub and bit down on her lip when Jon’s hands moved to her upper thigh. Jon teased back though and clasped his hands to her face kissing her again. Dany chuckled and said, “Well since you stopped me from grooming myself, good luck in finding your way down there. I can’t see over my tummy but I know I’m a mess down there.” He rolled his eyes and said, “Stand up and spread em.’ She shook her head and said, “No Jon, I can’t have you help me do that.” He protested, “Why not?” She turned red, “Because it’s embarrassing, that I can’t even reach myself anymore to do it myself without struggling.” He snorted and said, “One I’m your husband, two I’m not afraid of removing a little hair, and three you caught me wanking a couple weeks ago.” She laughed and Jon said, “That’s not all, the week before when you asked me why I had such a weird look on my face when I climbed into bed it was because I was struggling really hard and I ending up coming my pants from trying not stare at your tits. They’re huge now.” He rubbed the tips with his thumbs. She cracked up and then rolled her eyes, “You act so honorable most of time but your mind is such a dark and dirty place you know that?” He smugly stared into her eyes and said, “That’s not a problem is it?” She closed in the distance between them and started to kiss him biting on his lower lip and said between kisses, “We’ll only have a problem if you don’t share those dark and dirty thoughts.” He patted her legs and said, “Stand love.” 

Dany rose from the tub resting her hands above her tummy parting her legs so Jon could reach. He looked up with the razor and said, “Don’t worry I’ll be gentle.” He began with planting a little kiss onto her lower tummy. He used his hands to move her folds open to steady the razor. He said, “Don’t move love, think about something really dry like paper work and making decrees.” She breathed deeply and nodded. Jon cleanly groomed her lady parts until she was smooth and silky before moving into her legs. When he was finished he put the razor down and grabbed her butt. Circling his tongue around her nub. Dany’s knees almost caved in and she put her hands in his hair. “God’s Jon, it should be treason to be so good at that.” Jon stopped and looked up with slick lips before sucking her a little harder. Dany let out a soft moan and said, “I can’t stand anymore Jon, please have me on the bed.” Jon got up and picked her up bridal style putting her down on the towel on the bed. Jon was soaking wet kneeling between her. 

Dany pulled softly on the chain hanging from his neck to kiss him. Jon entered her and rocked his hips thrusting harder each time. Dany’s hips rocked upwards meeting his and Jon broke the kiss to look into her eyes. 

He always did this as a way to tell her non verbally that he loved her and to make sure she was okay. She smiled back meeting his brown big brown eyes. “Jon, you’ve been wonderful to me through this pregnancy let me treat you.” He stopped and slipped out of her and said, “No dany don’t get on your knees. It’ll be too much pressure for your back.” She said, “Who said anything about me getting on my knees? I order you to sit on my face Jon Snow.” He smirked and said, “That’s King Aegon Jon Targaryen to you, your grace.” 

Jon positioned himself on his knees slightly above her face while she laid down. Dany grabbed his length and kissed both of his balls. Jon twitched in her hands. She said, “Someone has been very patient for his reward. I hope I don’t have to punish him for coming too early this time.” He closed his eyes as she took only the tip in her mouth and he said, “I think I need you to punish me real hard my queen. I might do something bad.” Jon couldn’t see her reaction to this so he was happily surprised when she smacked his ass hard a couple of times. She then took him all in. 

Jon was doing his best not to thrust into her face but eventually couldn’t hold back and made small movements back and forth. He felt it in the pit of his stomach as she continued to work him. “Fuck dany I’m gonna come soon.” She suckled on his tip again as Jon rose higher back onto his knees. When Dany felt him about to burst she pointed him to empty onto her chest and said, “Clean me up Jon.” He settled back into their normal positions after his high and then licked his juices off her chest clean. He then bit hard onto her nip and made her milk pour out onto his face. When he came back up he said, “I needed a little something to wash my juices down with.” She laughed and said, “Good you can pump me after this then. I’m full and ready for one.” 

He kissed her head and said, “Soon you won’t have to and I’ll get to sit here with our babes admiring what we’ve created together. I get to watch their beautiful mother feed them everyday.” She smiled and said, “I know your going to a good father you’re so delicate with me and a good teacher.” He snorted laying at her side and said, “Well I had a good student. No one quite makes me weak in the knees like you do holding a sword or shall I say HELD a sword.” She turned on her side and said, “Hey! Once I have my body back you’re on for a rematch.” He chuckled, “You’re on, I’ll be waiting.” She teased, “No practicing though that’s cheating.” He shook his head laughing, “O I love you dany.” They both clung to each other drifting softly into sleep as the fire died down in the fireplace.


End file.
